Destino I&K
by Anbaru-chan
Summary: Kikyou se encuentra sumida en sus pensamientos, sin saber que el centro de estos está más cerca que lo que imagina... Mi primer mini proyecto... no sean malos... :/


**Nota:** No apto para kikyio's haters

**DESTINO**

Esa podría ser una noche común en el antiguo Japón de la época feudal, podría ser como cualquier otra…

Una noche en la que la luna iluminaba a los que se encontraban perdidos, una noche donde entre las sombras se escondían los más temibles monstruos, donde todo era "aparente" paz.

Una noche común y corriente… menos para una joven mujer; una mujer de mirada fría, pero tan gentil como un ángel. Una mujer que ayudaba y daba felicidad, pero con un dolor muy grande en su existencia. Una joven la que su vida no debía ser, ya no…

Sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo, como los que solía observar en primavera cuando su piel era cálida y dulce, rodeada de flores que llevan su nombre cuya fragancia es similar a la que solía tener, frente a un lago observando el reflejo de la luna su única compañía. Divagando, pensando, soñando y deseando…

-Inuyasha…- "¿cómo puedo pensar en él ahora?, la verdad es que nunca dejaré de hacerlo ¿cierto?... Es extraña la sensación que tengo, es extraño todo esto que está pasando…

Es extraño estar muerta y luego volver a la vida, es extraño tener un cuerpo de barro y vivir por las almas de los muertos. Es extraño haber muerto con una certeza y revivir conociendo otra…

Los más extraño es saber que eres tu propia enemiga.. ja.. eso es muy irónico. Desde que reviví por la avaricia de la bruja Urasue hasta este momento no he dejado de pensarte… sea de una manera u otra… al principio con odio, pensando que me habías engañado, pero al descubrir las artimañas que Naraku había usado con nosotros, mi odio tuvo nuevo objetivo. Pero sin embargo mis sentimientos no pudieron estar más claros ahora, y proclame mío tu corazón, por la eternidad. No pude evitar sentir tristeza, celos e incluso odio... hacia esa mujer que te acompaña, hacia la que es mi sombra, un recuerdo barato de lo que fui. La mujer que sana tu corazón de a poco, oh! Cuanto la envidio… Sus mejillas rosadas y su cuerpo lleno de vida, mientras yo… yo no soy más diferente que una roca, fría y sin vida.

Es algo triste ¿no lo crees?... hablo contigo y no sé si me escuchas, te amo pero sé que esto no puede ser, a veces me pregunto si alguna vez pudo ser... creo que no, pero debo confesarte que aquel día, en el que nos encontraríamos para vivir una vida normal, fue uno de los más felices mientras vivía. Ahora te me acercas, me llamas y daría la vida que no tengo por corresponderte, por estar a tu lado, perderme entre tus brazos, entregarte mi amor…

Pero no puedo, eso me lastima… se que lo has notado, soy fría, mi cuerpo es lodo… solo eso… No tengo corazón Inuyasha… no puedo amar, ese sentimiento es solo la huella de mi ayer, de un pasado en el que tal vez tu y yo pudimos ser felices…

Por eso Inuyasha… disfruta tu vida, disfruta… Porque no moriré hasta acabar con Naraku y me llevaré tu corazón a la hora de mi partida o…

Quizá te lo deje, después de todo ¿cómo puedo yo merecer algo tan puro si fui marcada por el odio de ese infeliz?..." – después de todo … te amo… Inuyasha!!!....-

En ese momento no muy lejos de allí, un hanyō que simulaba dormir le pareció escuchar su nombre, trepado en el árbol en el que estaba se paró rápidamente, y una suave brisa llena de un olor especial para él inundó sus sentidos "campanillas" pensó, no era algo raro… puesto que había un jardín de esas flores cerca- Kikyou- era inevitable pensar en ella, especialmente en esas circunstancias, ¿estará cerca? No lo sabría, quizás iría a investigar, pero…

-Inuyasha- una somnolienta Kagome le llamaba- ¿sucede algo?

-No pasa nada, solo… duerme- dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse en aquel roble. Pensando, preguntándose donde estaría la mujer que amó y tal vez amaría por siempre, deseando volver a verla y que ella pensara en él como este pensaba en ella…

Lo que no sabían estas dos personas unidas por el destino es que el hado se encapricharía de nuevo con ellos y posiblemente la próxima vez que se verían sería la última en la que se demostrarían su amor, el más puro de todos…

Locas notas de la autora:

Hola gente linda!!! ^___^… Aquí , yo presentando mi primer fic… Espero que les haya gustado, soy nueva en esto y puedo estar equivocada en algunas cosas… Así que por favor INSTRUYANME!!! xD… Gracias Everybody… see you later… Att: Ambarikoke


End file.
